Un nuevo hogar aquí en la Tierra
by Zoren97
Summary: Opción alternativa de "El salto". ¿Qué pasará con Zim? ¿Dib será demasiado rápido para detener su salto?...


**Un nuevo hogar aquí en la Tierra**

—_No puedo creerlo… Debe estar destrozado._

_Dib se quitó los grandes auriculares redondos, apagó la laptop y bajó del techo de su casa para entrar en esta, por la ventana, con todo y su equipo de investigaciones. Su semblante era deprimente y solitario. Se había enterado y la pena ajena le invadía sin que él lo quisiera._

Los días habían pasado desde que me enteré. Era predecible que Zim no viniera a clases, pero ya son dos semanas con este día. Supongo que para el debió ser muy duro enterarse... Debe estar pasando por momentos difíciles. ¡No sé por qué esto me afecta, él esta vulnerable! Puedo atacarlo y presentarlo ante todos como el monstruo alienígeno que es pero… simplemente no tengo ánimos.

Han sido varias las veces que he querido ir a su casa con motivos que desconozco… Pero en ninguna de esas veces me he armado del valor suficiente. Las clases aquí en la Eskuela pasan al igual que el tiempo, no le presto atención a la profesora en ningún momento... Mis ojos solo se concentran en el reloj pegado en la pared esperando la hora de salida.

Ya después de pensarlo tanto me he decidido. Hoy iré a verlo…

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia se adhieren a las ventanas del aula y se deslizan llamando la atención del joven Dib, arruga la frente en signo de preocupación y mira de nuevo el reloj. Aún falta tiempo para salir.

Muy lejos de ahí, ese mismo día con ese mismo clima, Zim se encontraba en su casa con varia tristeza en el rostro.

—Voy a salir un rato, Gir. Cuida la base, ¿Si?

—¿Amo? ¿A dónde va?

—Por ahí. Ya regreso, ¿Está bien?

—¡Pero, amo! Afuera está lloviendo, eso es malo para…— Zim ya había salido de casa, callando las palabras de Gir con un portazo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos por fin salimos, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y se marcharon con cansancio. Incluido yo. La lluvia seguía lenta, pero había aumentado un poco. Lo primero que hice al salir del salón fui a mi casillero por un paraguas que tenía guardado, no sé porque pero desde aquel día en que hice enojar a Zim y me lanzó un globo de agua del tamaño de la luna lo tenía ahí en mi casillero.

Salí de la Eskuela con mi paraguas en mano y note un viento frio y ligero que rosaba en mi cara, era demasiado relajante al oler la tierra mojada y las hojas de los árboles empapadas. Se tranquilizaron mis nervios y me fui andando a la casa de Zim mucho más decidido.

Encima de mi cabeza, que no es grande, el cielo se había puesto nublado. Solo espero muy dentro de mí que el menso de Zim no haya salido con este clima. Él es capaz de cometer ese error ahora…

Cuando llegue a aquella casa alienígena toqué el timbre y me abrió el robot de mi enemigo. Tan risueño y alegre como siempre. Intente conversar con él.

—¿Esta Zim?

—No— Me respondió viéndome a los ojos y con tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes dónde está?— El pequeño robot bajó la cabeza como si estuviera recordando y luego entristeció de la nada. Algo andaba mal…

—¡Mi amo está en peligro, niño cabezón!— Me gritó y saltó encima de mí, logrando sorprenderme y que por consecuencia cayera mi paraguas al suelo.

—Está bien, tranquilízate— Lo agarre de los bracitos robóticos y lo baje con cuidado. —¿Crees que puedas rastrearlo y decirme su ubicación? Gir, esto es importante.

—¡Creo que puedo hacerlo!— Me clamó y empezó a llorar, cosa que no tenía ciencia ya que es un robot... Trate de ignorar eso y sus grandes ojos azules se apagaron por completo… Pensé que todo estaba perdido pero se volvió a encender a los pocos segundos. Me soltó toda la ubicación con detalle y sin esperar a más tome mi paraguas y corrí en aquel lugar que Gir me había indicado.

Mis piernas corrían con fuerza, no podía seguir cargando mi mochila. Simplemente la arrojé a la banqueta sin detener mi carrera por las calles de la ciudad. Continúe con el paraguas en mano. Aquella ubicación era algo extraña…

—_¡Está en un bosque muy lejos de aquí, niño cabezón! ¡Hay muchos pinos, está lloviendo mucho y mi amo está a punto de quitarse su PAK! ¡Por favor no dejes que mi amo muera, Dib!_

Recordé lo que me había dicho y acelere el paso temiendo lo peor. Llegue a correr por un campo abierto donde el suelo era tierra mojada y césped que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, a lo lejos estaba el bosque que Gir me había dicho. Empecé a respirar irregularmente, el corazón me latía con mucha fuerza y sentía agujas en los pulmones… No puedo fallar ahora… ¡No a Zim!

Saqué una fuerza brutal y lancé el paraguas con furia, perdiéndolo en los grandes campos de pasto verde. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en las entrañas del bosque, a lo lejos vi la silueta de Zim y me sentí bien de haberlo encontrado. Aun así estaba algo lejos. Me detuve un momento a respirar y me recargué en mis piernas, levanté la cabeza jadeante y vi que volteaba hacia el cielo con nostalgia… Se había desprendido de la PAK…

—¡ZIM!

Intenté acercarme, mis piernas temblaban y no me estaban reaccionando. No me detuve en ningún momento en ir hacia él, pero me sostenía en los pinos de vez en cuando para evitar una caída que podría costarme demasiado.

—¿Porque la vida de un Irken tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no pude ser… un humano como Dib?— Esas palabras me helaron y sentí como una espada se clavaba en mi corazón… Todo este tiempo yo le hice la vida de imposible… Y él prefería ser…—Me siento tan mal… ¿Está alguien ahí? ¿Quién me escucha? Dime que no estoy solo…

Escuché sus sollozos hasta donde yo. No estaba tan lejos, pero mi cuerpo se estaba paralizando por forzarlo tanto. Aun así tenía que llegar hasta él. Miré como perdió el equilibrio por un momento y sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas. Me alteré demasiado e intenté correr, cosa que me lastimó un poco las piernas pero no le di importancia.

—Acabo de saltar…

Dijo y se empezó a derrumbar... En ese momento me asusté demasiado de llegar a perderlo... Caí de rodillas detrás de Zim y atrapé su cuerpo entre mis brazos, como si fuera el fin del mundo, evitando que cayera y muriera… evitando que saltara. Por más raro que parezca, llegué a sentir un pulso proveniente de su cuerpo, muy pero muy apagado…

La esperanza me iluminó y no perdí tiempo en tomarlo entre mis brazos y dirigirme debajo de un pino angosto de ramas donde no caía demasiada la lluvia para sentarlo y recargarlo en el tronco. Me quité la gabardina para ponérsela y protegerlo del frio y la lluvia. Miré la piel de su cara, tenía quemaduras leves y algunas otras más notorias. Se miraba más pálido y con unas ojeras enormes. Acaricie la mejilla de mi rival con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos.

Me dirigí al instante por su PAK y regresé para ponérsela de nuevo. Ésta se conectó automáticamente. Sin embargo, Zim seguía mal. Me senté a su lado con la cabeza entre las rodillas y abrazándome. Esperaría a que la lluvia calmara su tristeza.

Recordé aquellos momentos cuando yo era otro, que no soy ahora, otro que le gustaba esa rivalidad con Zim, llegando a ser el más cobarde y cruel que nunca pensé sería capaz de ser. Nunca, en ningún momento… **Nunca llegué a pensar cómo se sentía, como era estar solo y sentir miedo ante un planeta desconocido. Nunca conocí a la señorita soledad como Zim la logró a conocer.**

Me sentí un imbécil… Como la mayoría de la gente que se burla de lo que no conoce. Me sentí uno de ellos, me sentí ser alguien "que no era del montón"… cuando en realidad solo me estaba engañando.

Yo también lo golpeaba.

Yo también me burlaba.

Yo también lo lastimaba.

Yo también…

Eso es lo que no veía y decía ser alguien "único". Pero en realidad… Yo también era uno del montón que le hacia la vida imposible…

Un sonido, más bien un gruñido me hizo voltear hacia Zim y me di cuenta de que estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos. Miré alrededor y ya no llovía como antes. Era tiempo de moverse, lo mejor sería que lo llevara a su casa y lo cuidara por el momento.

Lo agarré entre mis brazos y lo cargue en mi espalda. Me fui caminando hasta su casa, donde seguro Gir estaría muy preocupado por Zim. No quise ni volver por el paraguas, solo quería llegar y poner a Zim a salvo.

Mientras lo cargaba, note su pulso más animado en mi espalda. Aun así, no despertaría hasta que entrara en calor. Por lastima, yo también estaba empapado, más bien húmedo. El clima era frio, un frio filoso con vientos agresivos.

Cuando estoy por llegar a su casa, veo a Gir en la ventana, quien se sorprende al vernos y sale por la puerta hacia nosotros con mucha preocupación. No se preocupa ni por ponerse su disfraz de perrito verde.

—¿Cómo está?— Me dice cuando llega hasta mí, yo no me detengo y Gir me sigue el paso.

—Estará bien, por ahora hay que cuidarlo hasta que se reponga— Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo un poco y entramos a la casa. Lo acuesto en el sofá de la sala principal y le ordeno a Gir que traiga ropa y cobijas secas y limpias. Sale corriendo de inmediato dejándonos a Zim y a mí a solas.

Me le quedó viendo fijamente a sus parpados cerrados, esperando a que se abran y me dejen ver esos ojos rosa fuerte que tanto me agradan. El silencio domina, clavándome imágenes de cosas horribles que logre hacerle. Sentí remordimientos en aquel instante.

Me hinque a su lado y tome su mano con ambas mías.

—Perdóname…— Le solté con la cabeza baja y los ojos calientes a punto de llorar. —Perdóname, Zim— Volví a decirle con arrepentimiento. Entendí demasiado tarde que no estaba bien, que no todo es venganza y poder, y tarde o temprano alguien resultaría herido.

—Hu-humano cabe…— En cuanto escuche su voz, alcé mi mirada y las lagrimas se salieron sin que pudiera hacer algo. Él se empezó a levantar pero lo tome de los hombros con cuidado.

—Zim, no hables. Te pondrás más mal— Le interrumpí y lo recosté en el sillón, él no se opuso. No se atrevía a verme a la cara.

—¿Estas mejor?— Rápidamente limpie mis lagrimas y sonreí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Supongo…

Él se recostó de lado, dándome la espalda. Yo me senté a su lado en el sofá esperando a GIR. Un silencio incomodo reinó en el lugar. No pude aguantarlo más y pregunte:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Zim se acurrucó más y estaba claro que mi pregunta lo había incomodado. No fue después de unos segundos cuando lleno de tristeza y desaliento me contestó.

—No tengo a nadie. No tengo un lugar al cual llamar hogar, Dib. Estoy solo, a nadie le importo. ¿Qué más da que haya intentado el suicidio? Mi propia raza me echó de casa…

Esas eran palabras duras… Me dejaron completamente devastado.

—Escúchame, no todo está perdido. Me tienes a mí y…

—Seamos honestos, me quieres fuera de tu planeta. Lo único que quiero es dejar de existir…

—Mira, será divertido. No quiero pelear esta vez. Solo quiero dejar atrás esa rivalidad. Ya no quiero pelear contigo, ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo…? Digo, desde hace tiempo que ya no buscas destruir el planeta Tierra. Se sobre los Altos, que te mintieron y ya no quieren saber más de ti. Pero piensa Zim, — Me acerque hacia él y me vio de reojo. —Aquí en la Tierra puedes formar un nuevo hogar.

Le sonreí amablemente y él cambio su mirada de tristeza a una sorprendida. Parecía que mis palabras habían hecho un cambio dentro de Zim, que había vuelto a la vida o algo así.

—¿Crees que haya un lugar para mí?

—¡Claro! Ya no seamos enemigos, no vale la pena. Aquí tienes un nuevo hogar, y un amigo.

Extendí mi mano hacia él, esperando a que la tomara. Zim estuvo viéndola un rato y luego se fue levantando hasta quedar sentado y tomó mi mano mientras sonreía.

—Gracias, Dib— Me dijo agradecido. Desde ese día, las cosas han cambiado.

**He aquí lo que yo pienso sería, un final feliz alternativo.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
